


Punishment

by Serani



Series: Illusion and Dream [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serani/pseuds/Serani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumo and Kotetsu come home to find Genma buck naked, asleep in their bed. What *do* they do with him?  Set after my main "Illusion & Dream" storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read Illusion & Dream, some of this may not make sense. It's a follow up to that story. Now, it can *probably* be read as mostly a pwp, but there are references you will miss. 
> 
> Please remember that Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma and Raidou belong to Kishimoto, not me! The plot, however, is mine.

"Does he do this all the time?" Izumo whispered into Tetsu's ear.

Kotetsu grinned. "Usually. How do you think half of our..." he started, but Izumo slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't care about that. Just want to keep it in mind for the future," Izumo said.

Kotetsu snickered. "Uh huh. For the future. So..."

"So..." Izumo stared at the naked ass just  _begging_  for attention and managed to swallow the drool wanting to leak out.

Genma, their friend, lover... _husband_ , Izumo reminded himself, was currently stretched across Izumo's and Kotetsu's bed on his stomach, stark naked. He'd apparently stumbled in there after his shower, too wiped from his mission to pay attention to which room he was in.

His lightly tanned skin was dry and smooth, scars dotting it in various places over his back. His hair was still slightly damp and in a very sexy mess around his face. There was a half smile on his sleepy face, the man obviously lost in a very nice dream.

"So, he's in the wrong bed," Kotetsu pointed out.

"Yes, we can't let that go, can we?" Izumo asked, glancing at his lover.

Kotetsu shook his head. "No, there's punishment for that."

Izumo nodded. "Yes, dire punishment, indeed," Izumo agreed.

"Hmm, do we let him sleep more? Or exact it now?" Kotetsu asked, tapping a finger to his chin.

"Well, he  _has_  been home for a while. He's had a chance to get some rest," Izumo said, thoughtfully.

"Yes, yes he has. Well, then, baby, what shall we do with him?" Kotetsu grinned over at Izumo.

"I say we wake him up for a nice welcome home... I mean his punishment," Izumo suggested, pulling his shirt off, his bandanna going with it and dropping them on the floor. He glanced over at his lover again, raising an eyebrow.

Kotetsu chuckled, pulling his own shirt off. They quickly divested themselves of the rest of their clothes before approaching the bed. Genma was still snoring quietly, his arms tossed up over his head. Izumo and Kotetsu glanced at each other, then climbed onto the bed on either side of their lover.

Izumo pushed the hair out of Genma's face and dropped a soft kiss on his husband's cheek before nibbling on the ear he'd exposed. He pinned the other man's hands to the bed, then took his time, working his way down over one shoulder. Genma sighed in his sleep then muttered something incoherent and Izumo and Kotetsu grinned at each other.

Kotetsu, meanwhile, decided to start at the spots on Genma's legs he knew would drive the man crazy. He'd found quite a few in his explorations of their lover's body. The inside of the left knee, the back of the right one, the spot above the right ankle. And his entire inner left thigh was sensitive.

Genma started moving in his sleep, quiet moans escaping from his throat. The other men's grins widened and they exchanged looks before going back to what they were doing. Izumo made a trail along Genma's spine with his tongue, tasting the dips, tracing the scar he had half way down, feeling the bumps of each vertebrae.

As Izumo made his way down, Kotetsu worked his way up, nipping at spots along the taller man's legs until they'd both reached that delicious ass. They each kissed their way over the soft flesh and Genma started moving more in his sleep, undoubtedly because of the things they were doing. Kotetsu glanced up at Izumo, then spread the other man's cheeks. He dipped his head down, running his tongue along the tight pink muscle.

A louder moan came from their friend and he pulled at the hands that Izumo still had pinned. "Huh?" He mumbled, looking up. "Zumo? Te...ohhhhh," he moaned when Kotetsu's tongue lapped at his entrance again. "Tetsu? What...?" He tried to twist around, but Izumo held him in place.

"You're being punished, babe. You're in our bed." Izumo chuckled at the confused look on Genma's face.

He glanced around the room and a sheepish look passed over his face when he realized that the furniture was  _not_  his and Rai's. "Oh, oops. I'll just... go..." he started, but cut himself off to groan. "Oh fuck, Tetsu..." his head dropped and his hips lifted to push his ass toward Kotetsu more.

But Tetsu held him down and backed off. "Ah ah ah. Punishment, Gen," Tetsu said, chuckling.

"P...punishment?" Genma was obviously still struggling with coherency.

"Yes. You took our bed without inviting us. That gets you punished," Izumo told him, his grin widening. "And that means that we do whatever we want with your body." He leaned closer to the other man's ear. "We'll kiss you and lick you all we want. Touch you or suck you, as we please. And then, when we're ready, we'll fuck you." Genma let loose another loud groan at that. "And if we decide to have mercy, we won't make you wait  _too_  long before we let you come."

Genma groaned even louder. "Not fair, was just..." He tried to argue but Kotetsu pushed his tongue through the ring of muscle at that moment and any hope of reasonable argument went out the window. "Oh  _fuck._ "

Izumo chuckled and went back to teasing skin. He traced scars, muscles and lines, having done his own learning of the other man's body. He knew exactly where and how much to touch and taste to arouse the man as much as possible.

Kotetsu continued his assault on Genma's ass, fucking the older man thoroughly with his tongue. Genma kept trying to lift his hips, push for more, wiggle in some way, but Kotetsu held him down. He pushed Genma's legs apart just far enough to run his fingers over the sensitive skin between anus and balls. This earned him more moans, grunts and attempts at movement.

Kotetsu reached up, then, and left a nice smack on the taller man's ass. Genma whimpered, but stilled, at least for a few moments. Kotetsu's hand went right back between the other man's legs, this time cupping Genma's balls, teasing the soft skin there, as well.

"Tetsu," Izumo called softly and Kotetsu looked up at his partner. Izumo tilted his head and he nodded then backed up from Genma briefly. "Roll, babe," Izumo instructed and Genma had no real interest in fighting. Especially when Izumo captured his lips in a searing kiss that stole the breath and went straight to the taller man's cock.

Genma loosed a small moan in the back of his throat, pulling at his hands. Izumo pulled back. "Ah ah. No hands," Izumo said before diving in for another kiss.

When he pulled back, Genma struggled for breath. "Please, let me do  _something_... touch you, taste you...  _please_ ," he begged.

Izumo glanced down at Kotetsu who was settling himself down between Genma's legs. He grinned up at his lover. "Up to you, babe, I'm busy here." And with that, he wrapped his finger and thumb around the base of Gen's cock and swallowed him in one move.

"OH FUCK!" Genma shouted, struggling again with his hands. Izumo ignored him, shifting enough to tease his friend's nipples. He sent a grin up at Genma again before sucking one small bud into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue before biting gently. "Nnngh... Zumo... fuck, that's not..."

Izumo chuckled, moving over to torture the other in the same way. As he bit down on this one, more moans and groans issued forth and the taller man struggled even harder. Izumo sat up and sighed. "Do we have to tie you down, Gen?"

Genma blinked up at him. "Tie... me?" He asked in a small voice.

Izumo glanced at Kotetsu, and the spiky-haired man stood up with an even bigger grin, going over to their closet. He opened the door and pulled out the box they kept on the top shelf. He pawed through the contents for a moment, then pulled out a pair of soft fur-lined leather cuffs. "When did you get those?" Genma asked, but Izumo simply smirked at him in answer. Tetsu tossed them to Izumo, who fit them around their stunned husband's wrists and attached them to the headboard.

"You're really... oh shit..." Genma started to look seriously concerned, but it wasn't until the little leather cock ring came out of the box that his face took on an honest-to-goodness look of panic. "Um, really guys, I, uh, really didn't mean...oh  _fuck_ , Tetsu, that's so not fair..." Genma groaned when Kotetsu swallowed his cock again. The talented tongue and lips made thought difficult at best and Genma was very much not at his best in that moment. So it was no wonder that he didn't realize the ring was on him and fastened until Kotetsu pulled back.

Izumo turned around, then and straddled Genma's chest. He leaned down to the taller man's ear. "You know that if you really want out of this, you just have to say 'strawberry' and we'll let you go." Genma nodded and looked up at Izumo. Zumo leaned in and captured the other man's lips again in a long and thorough kiss. "Love you, Gen," he whispered.

"Love you, too, Zumo," he replied and then another loud groan came out when Kotetsu did something else. Izumo glanced over his shoulder to see the other man busily licking at Genma's balls, the taller man's legs spread wide, hips moving in an attempt at getting more of  _something_.

Izumo smirked and turned back to face Genma again. Dropping another kiss on the older man, he sat up, took his own incredibly hard cock in his hand and started lightly stroking it. "Want this, Gen?" He asked in a low voice, watching the hazel eyes focus on the liquid slowly dripping from the tip.

Genma nodded, a quiet whimper falling from his lips. Izumo caught a tiny bit of the pre-cum on the tip of his finger and held it just out of reach of the other man's mouth. "This? You want to taste it?" He asked in a husky voice and the pitiful sound got louder, cut off with another groan at something their lover had obviously done.

The taller man's eyes slid shut and he tried to move again, but could do nothing more than buck just a little bit. Izumo pulled the man's attention back to him by dragging the finger he'd been holding out across Genma's lips. The hazel eyes flew open and focused on that finger, tongue darting out to lick at it, quiet moan escaping as he savored the taste. He sucked the tip into his mouth, their eyes met and he licked the pad thoroughly.

Izumo's cock jumped, his own sounds leaking out, drawing the other man's attention back to his hard length. Genma opened his mouth again, his gaze darted from the cock to Izumo's face and back. And then he lifted his head and leaned forward just far enough to run his tongue over the head of the smaller man's dick.

Izumo let out a groan and gave in enough to rock his hips forward, pushing himself between Genma's lips. The taller man wrapped them around the flesh and sucked, pulling a loud moan from his husband. Izumo's head fell back, his eyes sliding closed as a very talented tongue and set of lips worked him over. "Fuck, Gen," he whispered, hips rolling as he thrust into the warm mouth.

"Mmmm," Genma hummed around Izumo's cock, dragging more sounds from his lover, but he lost his concentration once more when he felt the mouth yet again on his own length. He was insanely hard, his balls ached, desperate for some kind of relief, but he knew he wasn't going to get it anytime soon, so he forced his attention back to the man straddling him. He hummed again, dragged his tongue along the length and sucked, grinning internally at the loud groan that got him.

Kotetsu was going more than a little crazy at the sounds coming from the other two. He was fighting hard against the urge to abandon the plan to tease and torment their lover as much as possible and just  _take_ , but it was difficult, at best. His own cock was aching with the need to be buried in the tight heat of the body below him. Or the one currently straddling that body.

He closed his eyes and took a moment to re-center, then opened them, deciding to change tactics. He moved around the bed to retrieve the bottle from their bedside table, then paused to give Izumo a quick, hard kiss. The other man's fingers threaded through his spikes and held him there for a moment, taking a longer, more thorough one. When he pulled back, he growled. "You are so good at that, baby."

Izumo grinned in return and opened his mouth to reply, but then his eyes slammed closed when Genma did something. Kotetsu glanced down to see Izumo's cock buried in the other man's mouth and his own dick twitched again. Genma was sucking hard on the flesh and Izumo's hips pumped almost as if they had a mind of their own, fucking Gen's face. "Oh fuck, oh  _damn_ , that's good.... Nngh..." Izumo groaned, bracing himself on the headboard.

Tetsu knew Zumo was getting close. He knew his best friend's sounds, knew just how talented Genma was with his mouth. He tossed the bottle onto the bed then leaned in to Izumo's ear, sliding his hands down Izumo's side, resting them on the other man's hips and holding him still. "Not yet, baby. I know you're close, know how much you want to come, but don't forget we want to do to so much more."

Izumo's eyes opened and he pulled back with effort, dragging a whimper from Genma's throat. "Right..." Izumo managed, turning to Kotetsu again and capturing the other man's lips for another kiss.

Genma watched their hands roam over each other's bodies, Izumo palming Kotetsu's length, then stroking it slowly from balls to tip, pulling a long, low moan from the spiky-haired man. He  _knew_  they were putting on a show for him, knew he should look away, but it was damned near impossible and quite beyond him, at that point.

Izumo shifted, then, turning around and Kotetsu climbed back onto the bed next to them. Genma tried to hold in the whimper that wanted to escape when he was faced with Izumo's tight asshole and the cock and balls hanging  _right there_  but  _just_ too far away. He failed miserably, earning himself chuckles from the other two. He wanted to close his eyes, maybe, try to buy himself a little bit of sanity from the vision he was subjected to, but he couldn't seem to do it. He couldn't even drop his head far enough. Izumo had been smart enough to prop it on a pillow.

And then his cock was swallowed  _again_ , this time by Izumo. He simply gave up fighting, then, gave up trying to push to do more, to give rather than just take. They were going to do what they were going to do and there was nothing he could change about it.

He felt the bed shift and then another set of hands on his legs, pushing them wide again. He peered around Izumo to see the black spiky hair again and he dropped his head back, staring at the ceiling, gripping the headboard hard. "Oh  _god_ ," he choked out, "you... fuck, too..." He was cut off when he felt Tetsu's tongue at his entrance again and it was almost too much. "FUCK!" He shouted, unable this time to hold back from bucking up into the mouth on him.

His hips were held still then as the two of them worked him over. He was fairly certain he was going crazy. With the tongue in his ass, the mouth on his cock, one hand playing with his balls, another teasing his taint and still others holding him down, he had absolutely no thinking capacity left. He could do nothing but  _feel_.

But they were careful, too. None of it was enough to send him over the edge. None of it was quite  _enough_  for anything except to arouse him further. The tongue in his ass wasn't quite thick enough, the mouth on him didn't suck enough and the sounds that he could no longer hold on to were desperate and almost pitiful.

Then he thought that maybe he would get a small break because one of the hands - the one teasing his taint, stopped. But instead it reached down, wrapped around the cock hanging in front of him and started stroking it. This pulled a moan that vibrated through the mouth around his cock and he nearly cried in frustration.

So wrapped up in each other were they that they never heard the front door open and close. So focused were they on what they were doing to each other that none of them registered the thunk of a heavy flak vest and pack hitting the floor. And so far gone were they that it took Raidou saying, "Well what do we have here" for them to notice him in the doorway.

Izumo let go of Genma's cock with a soft plop, earning a groan from the man underneath him and sat up with a grin on his face. "Rai!"

Kotetsu sat up then, too, pulling a louder whine from Genma and tossed his own big smile over his shoulder. "Welcome home!" He said in greeting.

"Rai!" Genma whined, "Help!"

"Help?" Raidou asked. "Doesn't look to me like you need any help." He pushed off the doorjamb and stepped up to the bed.

Izumo reached up to him as he bent to the smaller man. "Missed you," he whispered before capturing Zumo's lips in a searing kiss and pulling a low moan from his husband.

"Missed you, too, Rai," he whispered back when they broke apart. "Join us?" He asked, a hopeful look on his face.

Raidou chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm disgusting. You don't want me yet. Need a shower, but I want you later," he dropped another kiss on Izumo's lips before turning to Kotetsu. "So save some energy for me." Raidou grinned, pulling the spiky-haired man in for a kiss of his own.

"Of course," Kotetsu smirked. "You don't think he," he tilted his head toward Genma, "Could wear us out, do you?"

"Hey!" Gen protested, tugging on his cuffs. "Let me out of this and I'll remind you who wears out who."

"Nice try," Tetsu chuckled and smacked Gen's hip.

Genma whimpered and turned big soulful hazel eyes on his husband. "Rai,  _please_ , help."

Raidou chuckled again. "I'm not getting between you and them. I'm sure you deserve whatever they want to give to you. You got yourself into this mess." Raidou turned toward the door but paused long enough to wrap his hand around Genma's still hard dick and give it a few good, firm strokes, dragging a loud groan from the other man.

Raidou then turned his attention back to the two smaller men. "So, what's his crime?"

"He used our bed," Kotetsu answered.

"Passed out," Izumo added.

Kotetsu nodded. "Right on top, in the middle."

"Face down," Izumo shook his head.

"Stark naked," Kotetsu put in.

"Showing that  _ass_ ," Izumo pouted.

"Without inviting us." Kotetsu finished.

Raidou let out a low whistle. "Yeah, that's bad," he said, nodding. He glanced up at his husband, shaking his head. "You really did it now," he smirked, then looked back at the other two. "Try to leave something for me to sleep next to. And don't forget you to promised me time." He stopped long enough to drop another kiss on each of them, then threw an evil grin at his partner.

"We will," Izumo and Kotetsu said together.

"Have fun," Raidou called as he turned around and headed for the door.

"Rai, please," he begged as the bigger man went out the door. Raidou ignored him, though, simply throwing a wave over his shoulder. "Raidou! Rai! Come back!" Gen shouted, but the only response was the closing of the bathroom door.

"Who wears out who?" Kotetsu asked, eyebrows raised at Genma, smirk still firmly on his face and turning rather evil.

"I guess he's just not frustrated enough yet, baby," Izumo said, thoughtfully.

"I think you're right," Kotetsu replied and they both chuckled at the subsequent whimper their comments caused. They turned their grins at Genma who gulped and slid a little further down on the bed.

Kotetsu shifted on the bed then and leaned in to his partner's ear. "I think he needs to be sucked on a little more, don't you?"

"Mmm. Yes, I think you're right. And what about you, love?" Izumo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think its time this gorgeous ass of yours gets some attention." Kotetsu murmured, running his hand over said body part. "But make sure you stay on Gen, okay?" When Zumo nodded, he added, "I know you're going to want to come, baby, but you can hold it. Concentrate on him and don't let go unless you think  _he's_ going to come."

Izumo nodded again and after giving Kotetsu another kiss, turned his attention back to the taller man's neglected length. Kotetsu knee-walked down until he was even with Izumo's ass and ran his hands over the soft skin. "Don't you just love this ass, Gen?" Tetsu asked.

Genma's only response was a quiet moan because Izumo chose that moment to swallow the taller man's cock again. Kotetsu grinned. "Yeah, that's the reaction I usually have when I slide into that tight heat." Kotetsu squeezed the cheeks gently, parting them to show the pink muscle guarding Izumo's entrance. "But you  _know_  how it feels, don't you?" Kotetsu asked.

Their husband didn't answer with words. His groans got louder, hips bucked and he pulled again at the cuffs holding him down. But despite his frustration, he still couldn't bring himself to look away. Kotetsu ran his fingers lightly over the puckered muscle, teasing it and thrilling over the sharp intake of breath it got from his lover. Making sure he still had Gen's attention, he leaned forward and licked at it, slowly dragging his tongue over the whole thing.

Genma watched the spiky-haired man's tongue work their husband over, the vibrations from the moans Izumo was making resonating through his cock. He made sure Genma could see everything he did, keeping those cheeks spread and tilting his head just right. He teased and tormented the outside ring of muscle until Zumo bucked against him. With a chuckle, Tetsu pushed his tongue through, pulling yet another very loud groan from their husband and more vibrations travelling through Gen's dick.

He swore to himself when he got out of this, he was going to fuck both of them into the mattress then move onto Raidou, just for abandoning him to them. Then his resolve wavered when Izumo did something with his tongue around the base of his cock. He could have sworn there was chakra involved in there somewhere and his eyes nearly crossed. "Fuck, guys..." he groaned.

Kotetsu smirked at the need in his lover's voice. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Izumo's neglected length and gave it a few firm strokes, dragging an actual whimper from Izumo. Then he dropped a kiss on the other man's ass and sat up, picking up the bottle he'd thrown onto the bed earlier.

Genma's eyes followed everything he did. When he popped the cap, slanted eyes watched the hazel ones watch him. He kept everything slow and teasing, thoroughly covering his fingers with the liquid then turning back to Izumo. He dropped another kiss on Izumo's cheek before bringing that finger up and massaging the other man's anus again. Another groan from Izumo, another buck of hips and, with a chuckle, Kotetsu pushed his middle finger into his husband.

Izumo pulled off of Genma for a moment, eyes sliding closed. "Fuck, baby..." he whispered, rocking against the finger, wanting - _needing_  much more. "Please..." he nearly begged.

Kotetsu leaned down to Izumo's ear. "I know, baby, I know it's hard, but you can hold on. Just a little longer, okay?" He kissed the lobe, dropped one on the other man's cheek and Izumo finally nodded, taking a deep breath to refocus.

Genma's eyes were still focused on the finger moving in and out of Izumo's body and his cock jumped when he made the unavoidable mental connection to sliding his cock into there. A moment later, Kotetsu gave in and pushed a second finger into Izumo. Still going maddeningly slow, he carefully avoided Zumo's prostate so he didn't torture the other man  _too_  much. He'd have to let the man fuck him hard later for all of the torture he was putting his husband through.

"God, that's hot," Raidou said from the door. They looked up to see him, still wet, leaning against the jamb once again. His messy hair fell over his face, giving him an incredibly sexy, 'fuck me' look that the youngest of them just could not resist.

"Rai..." Izumo whimpered, turning big brown eyes up at the taller man.

Raidou chuckled. "Tetsu, I think you've forgotten who you're supposed to be torturing here."

Kotetsu leaned in to Izumo and kissed the side of his face again. "I'm sorry baby, soon. I promise," he whispered.

Raidou squatted next to the bed and pulled Izumo's face toward him. He kissed the younger man thoroughly, then reached out, when they broke apart, and wrapped his thumb and forefinger firmly around the base of Izumo's cock. "Just enjoy it, baby, I'll keep you from coming," he whispered.

Izumo nodded, his eyes sliding closed. Kotetsu and Raidou glanced at each other and the younger man nodded, turning his attention back to Genma. He pulled his fingers out, coated them again then pushed three into the other man. "Look at this, Gen, can't you just imagine your cock where my fingers are?" He asked, taunting the older man, sliding his fingers slowly in and out of Izumo's body.

Genma groaned, Izumo grunted and Tetsu and Raidou worked hard to hold onto their own control. "Mmm. So tight," Kotetsu murmured, "feels so good." His own cock twitched hard and he was wondering how long he was going to be able to hold on.

Izumo was wondering the same thing. Rai's hand would only go so far. Tetsu, despite his best efforts, was still hitting his prostate regularly and it was pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He let another whimper out, the older man's hand tightened and he forced further sounds back.

Raidou dropped another kiss on Izumo's cheek then turned to Kotetsu. "Babe," he called and Tetsu looked up. He tilted his head and Kotetsu leaned in. Genma watched them whisper something to each other, saw Izumo's head drop and ass clench around the fingers still buried inside him. His cock was almost painful at this point, the need to come going beyond desperate to downright torture.

And then Kotetsu got up and picked the box up again that he had earlier and Genma squirmed. The thought flitted through his mind that he could always call the safe word, but he shoved it back. He didn't really want to stop what was going on, anyway. He knew, when he got to the end, that he'd be very glad he hadn't called it, so he kept the thought firmly to the back and watched Kotetsu pull something else out of the box.

He almost second guessed himself when he saw it, but managed to hold on just barely. It was one of the plugs. The small one that was just big enough for him to  _know_ it was there, too small to do anything for him, including being too short to hit his prostate, no matter what he did.

He did close his eyes when he felt Raidou's slicked up fingers at his entrance. He was almost super-sensitive at this point, so the rough pad of the bigger man's fingertip dragged a low moan from him. Then the finger was pushing in, and then another, stretching him just enough for the plug.

He briefly bemoaned the fact that he'd been on a mission for several days. He might have been spared a  _little_  of this torture, but he doubted if they'd have bothered. He knew it was all about teasing him to the point of incoherency. When he was thoroughly worked up to the point that he couldn't speak anymore, they'd finally finish him and it would be beyond incredible.

So, he manged to hold in his complaint to the quietest of whimpers leaking out when the plug was in place. They scooted him back up on the bed a little so that he was putting pressure directly on it and, hence, had no way to ignore it and his head was firmly propped up. No way to look away. He gulped.

Izumo knelt over him, then, ass to one side, mouth to the other and their husbands got into place. Tetsu pushed slowly into Izumo, causing both men to groan loudly. Genma managed to hold in the whimper at the visual and thought he might be able to handle just watching, even when Raidou got into place and pushed his thick cock into Izumo's mouth. It would be tough, but not too bad, he thought.

Until Izumo's cock brushed his. His eyes nearly crossed when he realized what was happening. Kotetsu then started steadily pumping into the younger man and every time he thrust into Zumo, the younger man's cock brushed his. It was just enough to tease but, of course, not enough to do anything. It went on for a while, the constant brushes driving him nearly insane. He almost cried again in frustration, because there was also no where to go and no way to avoid it.

Izumo bucked back against Tetsu, sucking hard on the length in his mouth. He had no idea how long they'd been at this, but he was fairly certain he had little more than a minute left before he went off. Tetsu was hitting his prostate, Rai's cock tasted and felt so good and the brush of Gen's dick against his own was  _almost_  enough.

Then Tetsu and Rai pulled back and he  _did_  whimper, his asshole twitching at the loss. Raidou pulled him upright, though, and kissed him and in another moment, he calmed down just enough. "You ready to fuck him, baby?"

"Oh God, yes," Izumo muttered, his eyes sliding closed.

"Try to hold on, though, and don't come, okay? We've got an idea." Raidou said and, after fighting another groan and forcing himself to calm down again, Izumo nodded.

He moved down between Genma's legs then, looking up along the taller man's body. The hazel eyes were desperate and pleading, fixed on him. It gave him a little more calm to see Gen so worked up. He smiled and the eyebrows went up. "Please..." he begged.

"Ah ah. You can still talk," Kotetsu pointed out and turned to Zumo. Raidou and Tetsu lifted Gen's legs, he worked the plug out of their husband and got into position. He teased the other man's entrance while he coated himself, then finally started sliding into his lover's body.

"Oh God," Genma moaned and Izumo let his own groan out. He took it slowly as much to savor it as it was to torment the other man. He leaned forward, then, shifting the angle. They'd been together often since the four of them finally gave in and got together, so he knew well what would drive this man the craziest.

He pulled out slowly until just the tip of his cock was stretching the other man's ring of muscle. Gen tried to buck, but Tetsu and Raidou held him down. Izumo glanced at them, seeing them with their cocks in their hands stroking themselves to the visual of him fucking Gen.

He continued teasing Gen with shallow thrusts, just shy of the other man's prostate, then one good long thrust, hitting it, then backing off again. It was driving him as crazy - and maybe crazier, but the look on his husband's face made it worth it. He was thoroughly enjoying himself, lost to the things Izumo was doing to him.

Izumo gave in to the need, then, and started pumping harder and faster into the other man. His own body fought it, he worked hard to hold onto his control and his sanity. It was incredibly difficult, between the feel of the other man's body and the images in front of him of the other two, hands on very hard cocks, heads thrown back as their own pleasure screamed closer.

Finally, he pulled back and out, unable to take it anymore. One more stroke and he would go off. He sat back, eyes closed, giving himself a chance to calm down. He opened them again when Tetsu touched his back and he moved aside to make room for the other man, taking up Tetsu's space on the bed.

Genma was almost there, damned near insane, wanting -  _needing_  to come so badly, he'd finally lost the ability to think. Tetsu was thrusting hard into him, he was still being held down by the other two, and his poor cock was still straining, ringed and ignored. He couldn't fuck himself on Tetsu, couldn't thrust into anything himself, could do  _nothing_  but feel what they chose to allow him to feel.

It was both arousing and frustrating as hell. And then he felt a hand on his cock and his eyes flew open to see Tetsu stroking him. His balls tightened even more, wanting desperately to release, but he still couldn't - the ring was still holding it back. He'd thought that by now, he'd be so far gone, even the ring couldn't stop it, but apparently not.

Then Tetsu was gone and he did cry, the frustration overwhelming him. He felt a hand on his face and looked up to see Zumo hovering over him. "Shhh, baby, shh. Soon." He captured Gen's lips in a slow, thorough kiss and his body started to calm down again.

When they broke apart, Tetsu was in Rai's place and the bigger man was now kneeling between his legs. Tetsu and Zumo lifted his knees again and then Raidou was pushing his huge cock into the assassin. Grunts and moans were loosed from Genma's throat, his sounds wordless and loud in response to the slow filling of his body. When Rai was seated he paused and the other two lifted his legs a little more and settled him just a tiny bit better.

And then he nearly went into sensory overload. Izumo straddled his face, pushing that thick cock into his mouth again. Raidou started thrusting into him, his prostate being hit over and over again. And Kotetsu swallowed his cock, sucking hard.

He nearly screamed around the cock in his mouth, his body overwhelmed with the sensations. There were "oh Gods" and "oh fucks" and "god damns" coming from two different mouths, moans around his cock, the sounds of the bed shaking, the headboard hitting the wall and the slap of skin on skin. The taste and smell of Izumo, the sight of his husband's face, the feel of their bodies and the vibrations and it was all too much.

His balls tightened painfully as Raidou thrust harder, moved faster, Tetsu sucked and Izumo moaned loudly. The dick in his mouth twitched, there was a loud shout of his name and the taste of cum hit his tongue. A moment later, he felt something warm and wet on his chest and vaguely registered Kotetsu coming on him. Then Raidou shouted, thrust hard once more and the cock in his ass twitched hard as his husband filled him.

It all hit him in a sort of disconnected way. He was so, so incredibly close, poised  _right_  on the edge of orgasm and it didn't register with him why he couldn't go off the edge until he realized that the cock ring was still on him. His senses were messing with him, overloaded as they were by all the sights, sounds, tastes, smells and feel.

Then he lost at least three of those senses, possibly four when he heard the snap of the cock ring being released. His vision went white and he lost his hearing, the roaring in his ears the only sound. His body shuddered hard and his orgasm  _screamed_  through him. His nerves fried, his muscles all seemed to react to the climax and fire shot along his body, through his cock and into Tetsu's mouth.

  


He had no idea how long he lay there, missing his sight and hearing, panting hard, trying desperately to find his breath and wits. They were gone completely, no where to be found. He vaguely noticed someone cleaning him off, someone undoing the cuffs and then Raidou curled up behind him and he was facing Kotetsu and Izumo who were squeezed onto the other side of the bed.

"Welcome home, babe," Izumo said, grinning.

Genma shook his head. "I need to go on seven-day missions more often."

The other three chuckled, each of them stopping to kiss him. "And come home to stretch out on our bed," Kotetsu said.

"Ass up and looking sexy," Izumo added.

More chuckles at this. "Hmm. Maybe next time I'll go to sleep face up. What would that get me?"

Kotetsu laughed. "You should try it sometime and see."

"The problem is - and I've done this once or twice," Raidou mused, "is that we spend so much time in each other's beds that when we're that tired, it's hard to pay enough attention to where we are."

There were nods all around at this. "Too bad they just don't make a bed big enough for four people."

"God, that would take up one entire room," Izumo said, shaking his head.

"Well, if we all slept in the same room, we could use the other one for our other furniture," Kotetsu said, thoughtfully.

Three head tilted in his direction. "Uh, you forget the part where they don't  _make_  them that big," Raidou pointed out.

"You think we couldn't get one made?" Tetsu asked and the other three fell silent in thought.

"But.. if we have one big bed, how am I going to get into enough trouble to be punished again?" Genma asked.

Everyone laughed at that. "Hmm. I'm sure we can come up with something to give you punishment for." Izumo said, evilly.

"Oh, that's good, I'd hate for you guys to expect me to actually behave myself," Genma replied.

Raidou tightened his arm around Genma. "Don't worry about that, we know you're not capable of that, babe."

"Indeed," Izumo said. "And, just in case you were wondering... this? My idea. So... go ahead, I've got plenty of punishment ideas left."

Genma whimpered.


End file.
